<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лента by vvinterorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075498">Лента</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterorange/pseuds/vvinterorange'>vvinterorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Ribbons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterorange/pseuds/vvinterorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С Днем рождения, Цуна!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Цуна/Найто</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лента</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Цуна выходит из душа, его встречает поразительная картина: Найто, полуголый и встрепанный, сидит на кровати, запутавшись в длинной ленте, и отчаянно пытается затянуть ее на запястьях. Зубами. Лента такая же красная, как его волосы; она лежит кольцами на шее, на плечах, плотно стягивает щиколотки, и это зрелище Цуну одновременно смешит и заводит. <br/>Найто дергает хвостик ленты еще раз. Что-то смутно напоминающее кривой бант на его запястьях с шелестом превращается в обыкновенный туго затянутый узел. <br/>- Что происходит? - спрашивает Цуна. <br/>У Найто выражение лица человека, застуканного за чем-то совсем тупым. <br/>- Ну, это, - невнятно объясняет он. - Я тут подумал... ну... - он отводит глаза. Цуна садится рядом и терпеливо ждет ответа. - В общем, вроде разнообразия, а? <br/>- Разнообразие, - повторяет Цуна, улыбаясь. Вообще-то, думает он, идея обвязаться ленточкой - самое дурацкое, что вообще можно было придумать на его день рождения. Как-то слишком странно даже для Найто - но, чего греха таить, довольно трогательно. <br/>Найто демонстративно закатывает глаза. <br/>- Только вот не надо мне говорить что-то типа "а зачем ты это сделал"! Захотел и сделал, ясно тебе? - он грустно косится на свои руки. - Ну, попытался. <br/>- Все хорошо, - Цуна подцепляет одну из ленточных петель и аккуратно тянет на себя. Найто придвигается ближе. - Теперь мне надо тебя распутать, да? </p><p> </p><p>Спустя некоторое время Цуна признает, что в идее с лентой все-таки что-то есть. <br/>До собственно развязывания дело доходит много позже; а до рук - в последнюю очередь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>